


A Little Distraction

by samariumwriting



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Background Edelgard von Hresvelg/Claude von Riegan, Crushes, Fluff, Gen, Siblings, Trans Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samariumwriting/pseuds/samariumwriting
Summary: Dimitri has a crush and doesn't know whether to act on it or not. Edelgard gives him the push he needs.-"His smile is sunshine bright, and he always has a joke to crack." It was hard not to get lost in imagining him. "His hair is like autumn leaves, and-""Sylvain?" Edelgard interrupted with an incredulous snort. "Your boy of the hour is Sylvain Gautier. Really, Dimitri?"
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 15
Kudos: 55





	A Little Distraction

"Did you say you had plans for the weekend?" Dimitri asked. Edelgard looked up from her plate full of gratin and shot him a look. "I just wanted to ask! I thought you'd mentioned something."

"Not to  _ you,"  _ she said, but she didn't sound particularly annoyed that he’d maybe overheard her conversation with Dorothea. Just amused. "And yes, I do have plans for the weekend. A date, actually."

"Oh!" It wasn't surprising, exactly, because Dimitri felt pretty strongly that anyone who dated his sister was very lucky, but it was nice to hear anyway. "Who are you going with?"

If Dimitri didn't know her better, he'd say that Edelgard's face took on a light blush in that moment. However, he valued his life, so he put it down to a trick of the light and didn't mention it. "Claude."

"I'm glad," he replied, shooting her a smile. She and Claude had been dancing around each other for... months now, probably. It was almost tiresome, but he'd assumed they were having fun regardless.

"Me too," she agreed, returning his smile. Her blush was undeniable, now, she held a knife in one hand and he didn't want it getting any closer to him. "I'm looking forward to it." She returned her gaze to her food, but moments later it snapped up again. He was  _ not  _ a fan of the devious expression on her face. "Have you had any luck with the boy  _ you  _ like?"

"Um." Dimitri couldn’t see his own face, but he knew he was going a little pink.

Edelgard's smile widened even further, and Dimitri braced himself. "Which one is it now?" she asked. "Felix? Ashe? Dedue?" She raised a hand and counted them off on her fingers, sounding very proud of herself as she did so. "What happened with Raphael in the end?"

Dimitri's face heated more by the minute, and it had nothing to do with Edelgard slightly over-spicing her cooking. "Um... none of them?" he said. Mortification rose in his chest; he was never going to hear the end of this.

At this, Edelgard threw back her head and laughed, the count on her fingers forgotten. "Someone  _ new?"  _ she asked, no small amount of exasperation in her voice. Dimitri nodded sheepishly. "You are absolutely hopeless. Who is it?"

"I'm not telling," he grumbled, looking resolutely down at his plate. He was definitely blushing a lot more than she had about Claude.

"Describe him then," she said, a cheerful note to her tone that he just couldn't ignore.

"Fine," he said, making sure she knew that he was  _ not  _ pleased about this turn of events. He'd get her back for it next time. "His smile is sunshine bright, and he always has a joke to crack." It was hard not to get lost in imagining him. "His hair is like autumn leaves, and-"

"Sylvain?" Edelgard interrupted with an incredulous snort. "Your boy of the hour is Sylvain Gautier. Really, Dimitri?"

"Yes!" he said. He could hear the doubt in her voice and he  _ wasn't _ going to stand for it. "He's handsome, kind, and smart, and he cares so much about everyone's happiness. I swear he doesn't chase after all those girls anymore, not like he used to anyway, and he always wants to help people."

The blush on his face deepened as Edelgard laughed again, but it wasn't an unkind one. "Alright," she said. "If you really care that much, I think you should go for it. It sounds like he's got you good."

"Mmmhmm," Dimitri agreed. He stirred his onions in small circles. "I might. Go for it, that is."

"You're not sure?"

"Yeah," he admitted. Despite the warmth in his chest just moments before, a heavy weight settled there as he thought it over. "Sylvain is a close friend, but I'm not- I don't know if he... likes men."

"Oh, I'm sure he does," Edelgard replied, and when Dimitri looked up there was a decidedly knowing look on her face. He didn't know  _ how  _ she knew, but there were a lot of things Edelgard could do that he just didn't understand.

Like getting a boyfriend who cared about her in a way that she didn't have to second guess. "Okay," he said, "but what if he doesn't like  _ me  _ as a man?" It was a possibility, after all. Sylvain had always been nice to him, but he'd also known him  _ long  _ before he'd ever described himself as a man.

"No, none of that," Edelgard said. This time, she caught his eyes, and the conviction in her gaze left him feeling like she'd struck him through. "If Sylvain ever says  _ anything  _ of the sort to you, or implies it, or even makes you  _ feel  _ that way, I will personally and gruesomely end his life." To emphasise her point, she waved her cheese-speckled knife in the air.

"No!" he objected. If anyone got hurt, he just wanted it to be him. No one else. "No, you shouldn't do that. Not for me, and not to Sylvain."

Edelgard's stern frown turned into something a little sharper. "Oh?" She quirked her eyebrow at him. "Do you think I wouldn't be able to beat Sylvain up?"

"No, no!" he said, shaking his head fervently. He cursed himself internally when his fringe fell in his eyes - it wasn't going to help him a jot with getting Edelgard to stop her teasing. "I didn't mean it like that at all!"

Edelgard laughed  _ again,  _ and Dimitri was fairly certain in that moment that some god of siblinghood had decided that he, personally, would never be free of torment. "It does mean a lot to me, Dimitri, that you'd be so concerned about my wellbeing. But you know as well as I do that I've spent years in martial arts training, and I could easily kick Sylvain where the sun-"

"I knowwww," he whined, covering his face with his hands. He knew, distantly, that she wasn't bothered at all by his comments, but he didn't know how to get her to just leave the topic alone.

"I know you do," she said, and when he tentatively removed his hands from his face she was smiling at him still. It was softer this time. "And I'm sure you  _ also  _ know that I have your back. So if you ever manage to get over your nerves and finally get a boyfriend, I'll drive you to your dates, and defend your honour with my fists if need be."

She finished her words with a flourish and, with an extra sugary sweet smile, popped the last piece of fish in her mouth. Dimitri could only groan; he couldn't think of anything worse. What he  _ could _ think of, however, was a good way to wipe that satisfied, teasing smile off her face.

Trying to keep his face as neutral as possible, the picture of innocence as always, Dimitri leaned back in his seat slightly. And then, with Edelgard's guard dropped, he kicked her (as gently as he could manage) in the shins.

"Dimitri!" Edelgard's satisfied smile disappeared as she promptly kicked him back. "Don't give me that innocent look. I know you did that on purpose."

"So did you!" he objected. Edelgard nodded and, when she tried to kick him again, Dimitri scooted his chair backwards along the floor. Knowing exactly how long (or rather, short) her legs were, she missed him by a hair. "Oh sorry, El, were you trying to reach for something there?"

Edelgard stuck her tongue out at him, and her eyes promptly fell to the table. Dimitri caught sight of the only remaining weapon in front of her: a half empty glass of water.

"You wouldn't," he said.

"Wouldn't I?" Edelgard asked, and there was a dare in her voice. "Go on, Dima. Call my bluff."

A moment, and the two of them lunged for their glasses in unison. Edelgard, however, was closer to the table, and got to hers first. Just as Dimitri plucked his from the table, ready to pounce, water struck his face. When he glanced up at Edelgard through sodden strands of hair, she was smiling.

To return the favour, of course, Dimitri threw his own water over her head. She frowned for just a moment, and then her face split into a grin as she laughed. Dimitri couldn't help himself; her joy was almost infectious, and he found a smile forming on his face. "Thanks, El," he said, the edge rather than the sincerity fading from his smile as her outraged spluttering ended.

Edelgard smiled back at him. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she said, but her voice was gentle.

"You're a good sister," he said, standing from his chair. "And I'm... going to text Sylvain." Heat rose to his cheeks  _ again  _ even as he thought it, but the bright, proud smile on her face was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, comments are greatly appreciated.  
> I also have a twitter @samariumwriting where I talk about my work a bunch!!


End file.
